leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Quinn/rozwój
Quinn to elitarna zwiadowczyni rycerstwa , która wykonuje niebezpieczne misje głęboko na terytorium wroga wraz ze swoim legendarnym orłem, Valorem. Łączy ich wyjątkowa, nierozerwalna więź, dzięki której tworzą tak skuteczny duet, że ich przeciwnicy giną, zanim się zorientują, że nie walczą z jednym, lecz dwoma bohaterami Demacii. Stara Quinn i Valor to elitarna ekipa strażników. Uzbrojeni w kuszę i szpony podejmują się najniebezpieczniejszych misji dla swojego narodu. Zapuszczają się głęboko na tereny wroga, przeprowadzają szybki zwiad, a potem wykonują zabójczy atak. Doskonale współpracująca para legendarnych bohaterów sieje spustoszenie na polu bitwy, oślepiając i przeszywając strzałami wrogów nieświadomych tego, z kim mają do czynienia. Jako młoda dziewczyna Quinn i jej brat bliźniak pałali nieodpartą żądzą przygód. Marzyli o staniu się rycerzami, chociaż wiedli ciche i skromne życie na wiejskich, przygranicznych terenach Demacii. Wyobrażali sobie zwycięskie bitwy w odległych krainach, przysparzanie chwały królowi oraz wybijanie wrogów w imię demaciańskiej sprawiedliwości. Gdy sny na jawie przestały zaspokajać głód ich walecznych dusz, zaczęli wyprawiać się w lasy na ryzykowne eskapady, szukając realnych niebezpieczeństw. Jedna z tych wypraw zakończyła się tragedią, gdy w wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku brat Quinn poniósł śmierć. Przytłoczona żalem Quinn porzuciła marzenia o rycerskim żywocie. W rocznicę tej bolesnej straty Quinn zebrała się na odwagę i powróciła na miejsce tragicznego wydarzenia. Ku jej wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, w miejscu śmierci swojego brata znalazła rannego demaciańskiego orła − rzadkiego, pięknego ptaka, którego gatunek uważano za wymarły. Dziewczyna przywróciła ptaka do zdrowia, a ponieważ dorastali razem, wytworzyła się między nimi głęboka więź. Dostrzegła w nowym przyjacielu te same cechy, które były tak silne u jej brata, dlatego nadała orłowi imię . Para wzajemnie dodawała sobie siły i razem gonili za marzeniami, które Quinn porzuciła dawno temu. Demaciańska armia nigdy nie widziała takich herosów jak Quinn i Valor. Ich zabójcze umiejętności szybko wyniosły ich ponad szeregowych towarzyszy, lecz wielu nadal miało wątpliwości. Jakim cudem urodzona w prostym domu dziewczyna, nawet z tak potężnym stworzeniem u boku, obeszła się bez lat treningów wojskowych? Quinn i Valor dowiedli swej skuteczności w szczególnie ryzykownej misji, tropiąc zabójcę, który zbiegł przed całym batalionem demaciańskich żołnierzy. Gdy Quinn i Valor przywiedli go przed oblicze sprawiedliwości, w końcu zdobyli upragniony podziw i szacunek swego narodu. Od tej pory niezwyciężona dwójka jest żywym, walecznym przykładem demaciańskiej siły i niezłomności. Quinn i Valor razem wystąpią przeciwko każdemu złu zagrażającemu ich ukochanej ojczyźnie. }} Rozwój Demacia potrzebuje bohaterów right|190px|thumb|Siódma strona dziennika Są legionami błękitu i złota. Są latarniami sprawiedliwości. To oni niosą sztandar. To oni przewodzą szarży.Demacia potrzebuje bohaterów zawsze była strażnikiem przeciwko ciemności i złu, ale teraz ten naród staje naprzeciwko nowych, strasznych zagrożeń. Niosą miecz i włócznię, maszerując naprzeciwko wrogów w zastraszających liczbach. Ale czy armia jest w stanie schwytać zabójcę? Czy samą liczebnością da się radę powstrzymać zaklęcia zrodzone z mroku i ognia? Mając u wrót tak potężnego wroga, co może zrobić Demacia, by przetrwać? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Nadchodzi nowy bohater. Jest ona nowym typem bohatera, z nowymi metodami i sposobem mylenia. Takim, który może iść tam, gdzie nie dotrze żadna armia, gdzie nie sięgnie żaden miecz. Oto jej historia. Jej wartość będzie poddana testowi, jej metody poddane wątpliwości, ale ona będzie przeć naprzód. Honor jej przewodzi. Sprawiedliwość uspokaja jej rękę. Valor jest jedynym sojusznikiem, którego potrzebuje. Val zaczyna się niecierpliwić. Już zaczyna zapuszczać się coraz dalej. Lecz teraz przypomniałam to sobie, bracie. Demacia liczy, że ja i Val postawimy zabójcę przed obliczem sprawiedliwości. Dziennik Quinn Dziennik Quinn str1.jpg|Strona 1 Dziennik Quinn str2.jpg|Strona 2 Dziennik Quinn str3.jpg|Strona 3 Dziennik Quinn str4.jpg|Strona 4 Dziennik Quinn str5.jpg|Strona 5 Dziennik Quinn str6.jpg|Strona 6 Ujawnienie Quinn i Valor, Skrzydła Demacii, zjawią się na Fields of Justice już w najbliższym patchu. Jak dotychczas najbardziej wszechstronny duet w szeregach League of Legends, Quinn i Valor pracują w parze, karząc wrogów zwinnymi, śmiertelnie precyzyjnymi atakamiQuinn i Valor, Skrzydła Demacii, ujawnieni. Połączona waleczność Quinn i Valora czyni z nich niezwykle mobilny, prowadzący duet. Podczas fazy walk w alejach bierne efekty i zmieniają Quinn w doskonałą dobijającą i podnoszą szanse duetu na bezpieczne zabicie wrogich bohaterów. Quinn i Valor mogą poszczycić się też wieloma umiejętnościami obronnymi: Quinn może uaktywnić Wyostrzone Zmysły, aby wyśledzić zbliżających się walczących w dżungli, podczas gdy zapewni jej osiągnięcie bezpiecznej odległości, gdy wrogowie pojawią się, by zabić. Jeśli mimo to przeciwnikom uda się do niej zbliżyć, oślepienie z szybko zneutralizuje ich i pozwoli na szybki odwrót. Quinn i Valor są również niezastąpieni w przypadku wspomagania ganków. Spowolnienie z Doskoku sprawia, że ich cel jest podatny na umiejętności mierzone, a także daje im czas potrzebny do zabójstwa, zanim wróg zdoła uciec. Najlepsi gracze grający Quinn i Valorem mogą nawet użyć mądrego pozycjonowania i wyczuć dobry moment przy wykorzystywaniu Doskoku, aby przenieść bohaterkę na inny teren. Quinn i Valor są również świetni w ściganiu zbiegających wrogów. Aktywowanie Wyostrzonych Zmysłów daje wizję na lądzie i przez zarośla, pozwalając parze podejść wrogów szykujących się do ucieczki. W tym czasie bonus do prędkości ruchu ze pomoże Valorowi ścigać ofiarę, zanim powróci do Quinn, aby odblokować możliwość wielokrotnych ataków z oraz biernych Wyostrzonych Zmysłów i Gonitwy. Natura gry Quinn i Valora zmienia się diametralnie, gdy otrzymacie dostęp do Wspólnych Działań. Mimo że nadal pozostają niszczycielskim duetem walczącym z dystansu, Wspólne Działanie zmienia Valora z potężnego walczącego w zwarciu, stworzonego do ścigania rannych wrogów i robienia porządku podczas walk drużynowych. Aktywowanie Wspólnych Działań we wczesnej fazie walki drużynowej to również bardzo niszczycielska taktyka, ponieważ Valor może używać Doskoku, aby znaleźć się poza liniami pilnowanymi przez ochronę wroga, i dopadać najwartościowsze cele. Mądre pozycjonowanie sprawi, że Uderzenie z Nieba zada potężne obrażenia pomniejszym wrogom, a gdy Quinn wróci na pole bitwy, kolejny Doskok usunie ją w bezpieczną strefę. Quinn i Valor są niezwykle potężną drużyną, idealną do najróżniejszych stylów gry oraz poziomów umiejętności w League of Legends! Wyprawa do Freljordu Uwaga: Wyprawa do odbywa się dwa lata po tym, jak przyjmuje tożsamość '''Lissandry', kiedy została określona jej biografia.'' Rozdział I= 'Rozdział I: Avarosan' Wkrótce we wybuchnie wojna. Plotki o konflikcie na północy krążyły od wielu miesięcy, ale dopiero teraz zwróciła na nie uwagę. Freljord był podzielony od wielu wieków, ale gdyby doszło do zjednoczenia, barbarzyńcy mogliby nam zagrozić. Nadszedł czas, aby ktoś sprawdził dla Demacii jak wyglądają sprawy. zlecił mi zebranie informacji. i wyruszamy jeszcze tej nocy. thumb|275px|right|Szkic Quinn przedstawiający Ashe, liderkę Avarosan Obóz Avarosan, południowy Freljord Historie, które słyszałam, zawsze przedstawiały Freljord jako niecywilizowaną krainę. Jeżeli zimno cię nie zabije, to zrobią to mieszkańcy (a przynajmniej tak mówią demaciańscy żołnierze). Nie spodziewałam się tak przyjaznego powitania w obozie . Gdyby nie ośnieżone góry w oddali, uznałabym to za graniczne miasto Demacii, a nie plemienną twierdzę. To oczywiste, że , przywódczyni Avarosan, wprowadziła tu wiele zmian od czasu, gdy przybył tu jeden z naszych posłańców wiele lat temu. Nie są rozproszonymi plemionami barbarzyńców, zmagającymi się z krainą i między sobą. Ludzie przystosowują się do trudnych warunków życia we Freljordzie, uprawiając zboża i tworząc podstawy cywilizacji. Ashe jest bardzo przyjazna. Otacza ją aura przywódcy, nietypowa dla osoby tak młodej. Nawet Val ją lubi (co jest rzadkością). Ashe domyśliła się celu naszej wizyty, ale zapewnia, że pomoc Demacii nie będzie potrzebna. „Sami toczymy nasze walki” powiedziała. Możliwe, że mówi prawdę, ale zauważyłam podział pośród jej ludzi. Val strasznie się denerwuje przy niektórych i wyczuwa ich niepokój. Część z nich radośnie uprawia rolę, ale niektórzy trzymają narzędzia jak broń. Przygotowują się do wojny, a nie do zbiorów. Rozmawiałam z kilkoma członkami plemienia. Większość z nich uważa, że Ashe jest prawowitą władczynią Freljordu. Twierdzą, że zjednoczy wszystkie plemiona, ale w ich wzroku widzę trochę niepewności. Jedno imię wypowiadają ze strachem: . Przewodzi plemieniu znanemu jako Zimowy Szpon. Niektórzy z podwładnych Ashe obawiają się jej. Val i ja o świcie przeprowadzimy zwiad na terytorium Sejuani. Określimy jakie zagrożenie stanowi dla Freljordu – i dla DemaciiWyprawa do Freljord I: Avarosan. |-| Rozdział II= 'Rozdział II: Zimowy Szpon' Terytorium Zimowego Szpona Im dalej zapuszczamy się na tereny , tym zimniej się robi. Nie muszę maskować swoich śladσw, śnieg robi to za mnie. Wiem, że nie jesteśmy tu mile widziani. W pobliżu granicy przeszliśmy przez spaloną avarosańską wioskę. Ślady kopyt rozchodzą się we wszystkich kierunkach. Czyżby zabici mieszkańcy postanowili pozostać lojalni wobec , gdy przybył ? Czy właśnie to Sejuani sprowadza na swoich wrogów? Nie jestem w stanie wyjaśnić stanu drugiej avarosańskiej wioski, którą odkryliśmy. Była opuszczona. Nie było widać żadnych śladσw walki, ale proporce Avarosy zostały zniszczone. Czy ci ludzie uciekli? thumb|275px|left|Szkic Quinn przedstawiający Sejuani, liderkę plemienia Zimowy Szpon Obóz Sejuani wypatrzył oddział Zimowego Szpona. Bez niego już dawno byłabym martwa. Schowaliśmy się i ominęli nas, nie mając pojęcia, że jesteśmy w pobliżu. Poszliśmy za nimi do obozu Sejuani. Kilka oddziałσw dołączyło do pierwszego. Każdy z nich przyniósł jakieś zdobycze: broń, jedzenie i, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, rekrutσw. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że mieszkańcy drugiej wioski nie uciekli, tylko z własnej woli dołączyli do Zimowego Szpona. Najbardziej fanatyczni służący Ashe określali Zimowego Szpona jako bandę wygłodniałych i kiepsko wyposażonych łupieżców, ale o zmroku w obozie rozpoczęła się wielka uczta, z dużą ilością jedzenia i picia (głównie picia). Widziałam Sejuani tylko przez chwilę. Siedząc na swojej bestii, stanowiła naprawdę przerażający widok. Ale nawet ona dołączyła do biesiady. Ich pieśni wychwalały jej imię. Wygląda na to, że Sejuani nie pragnie tylko niszczyć. Chce zjednoczyć plemiona Freljordu, a jej oddziały rosną z każdym nowym rekrutem. Tego się nie spodziewałam. Razem z Valem udamy się na wschσd i poszukamy ludzi lojalnych Avarosie. Jeżeli Sejuani zdobywa poplecznikσw z taką łatwością, Freljord pod jej rządami może zagrozić . Czy plemię Ashe jest zagrożone?Wyprawa do Freljord II: Zimowy Szpon |-| Rozdział III= 'Rozdział III: Król Trolli' Obóz Strzaskanego Mrozu, wschodni Freljord Udaliśmy się na wschód, pozostawiając za sobą terytorium . Przez wiele dni zastanawiałam się, czy spotkamy tu kogoś lub coś. jest rozległy i pusty. Nic dziwnego, że plemiona walczą ze sobą o każdy skrawek żyznej ziemi. Ludzie ze Strzaskanego Mrozu, małego plemienia lojalnego , przyjęli nas do siebie. Zaproponowali nam pożywienie, którego nie było wiele. Wydawali się zawstydzeni, że nie mogą dać nam więcej. Powiedzieli nam, że trolle atakują obozy i wioski, kradnąc zasoby i zabijając myśliwych. Mimo że trolle uznawane są za bezmyślne i podróżujące w małych stadach, te wyglądały na zorganizowane. Jeden z członków plemienia twierdzi, że król trolli zwołuje je do wojny. Jednakże istnieje poważniejsze zagrożenie, o którym ludzie Strzaskanego Mrozu boją się mówić. Plotki o legendarnej z Freljordu przerażają tych ludzi. Atakowała podróżnych i niewielkie oddziały, pozostawiając swoje ofiary nabite na zaostrzone kawałki czarnego lodu. Powiada się, że nie przeżył nikt, kto widział jej twarz. thumb|275px|right|Szkic Quinn ukazujący lidera trolli Wschodni Freljord Pozostawiliśmy plemię Strzaskanego Mrozu z tyłu, aby odnaleźć kolejnych sojuszników Ashe, gdy nagle dopadła nas straszliwa śnieżyca. Nie widziałam wiele przez opady śniegu. zauważył zagrożenie o wiele wcześniej, ale i ja usłyszałam odgłosy walki. Trolle (wielkie, straszliwe potwory) zaatakowały niewielką wioskę i zniszczyły wszystko, czego nie zdołały zabrać. Nie mogłam uratować mieszkańców – byli już martwi. Podeszłam najbliżej jak śmiałam. Jeden z trolli wykrzyczał rozkazy, które pozostali próbowali niezdarnie wykonać. Ten przywódca posługiwał się olbrzymią maczugą, która zdawała się być wykonana z lodu. Czuć było z niej olbrzymią moc, nawet podczas śnieżycy. Czy to ? Val złapał proporzec – to plemię było lojalne Avarosie, ale nikt nie przyszedł im z pomocą. Wschodni Freljord nie jest bezpieczny. Ashe nie będzie w stanie wezwać tych plemion na pomoc, gdy będzie ich potrzebować. Podobno Mroźna Straż z północy jest najpotężniejszym sojusznikiem Ashe. Od najdawniejszych czasów przysięgli stać na straży tych ziem, a imię ich przywódczyni Lissandry, wypowiadane jest w całym Freljordzie z najwyższą czcią. Trolle, Zimowy Szpon i Wiedźma Lodu – czy Lissandra i Ashe będą w stanie się im oprzeć?Wyprawa do Freljord III: Król Trolli |-| Rozdział IV= 'Rozdział IV: Mroźna Straż' Miasto Mroźnej Straży, wschodnie Freljord Niedocenianie tej wyprawy było błędem. Śnieg i ukształtowanie terenu spowolniły naszą podróż, a ledwo mógł latać w tym mrozie, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje przed nami. U bram miasta Mroźnej Straży byliśmy niemalże bez racji żywnościowych, ale członkowie plemienia przywitali nas jak sojuszników i nakarmili nas. To miejsce w niczym nie przypomina obozu Avarosan lub przemieszczającego się oddziału . Miasto ma w sobie coś dawnego i nowoczesnego. Budowle z czarnego kamienia bez wątpienia mają już swoje lata i wspinają się po ścianach lodowców. Jak powstały? , przywódczyni , to elokwentna i elegancka kobieta, która wytwornością i postawą przypomina królową. Bardziej kojarzy mi się ze szlachetnością niż barbarzyńcy z — może dlatego Val jej nie lubi. thumb|275px|left|Szkic Quinn ukazujący Lissandrę Miasto Mroźnej Straży, później Jako posłańców Demacji traktują nas dobrze, ale coś jest nie tak. Lissandra nie chce mówić o sojuszu z Ashe. Zapytana o zagrożenie ze strony trolli odpowiedziała, że jej zdaniem jest ono przesadzone. Twierdzi, że Mroźna Straż jest w stanie wytrzebić trolle i zabezpieczyć wschód, lecz jeśli tak jest, to czemu jeszcze nie odpowiedziała natarciem? Na wspomnienie o Wiedźmie Lodu stwierdziła, że wszystkie plotki na jej temat należy wsadzić między bajki. Mroźna Straż nie opuszcza nas na krok, a w mieście są miejsca, których nie wolno nam zobaczyć. Czego nie chcą nam pokazać? Jeśli mają tu jakieś tajemnice, to chcę je odkryć. Razem z Valem sprawdzimy miasto nocą. Straże nawet się nie zorientują, że opuściliśmy nasze kwatery. Miasto Mroźnej Straży, noc Coś tu nie gra. Wraz z krążącym nade mną Valem przemknęliśmy ukradkiem przez miasto. Nocą to miejsce jest jeszcze dziwniejsze. Wiele z budowli oznaczonych jest symbolem otwartego oka. Jest wszędzie, obserwując miasto i jego mieszkańców. Nie mam ochoty, żeby ktoś mnie obserwował. W środku miasta natknęliśmy się na grupę Mroźnej Straży. Uklękli wkoło olbrzymiego kamiennego oka i bełkocząc w niezrozumiałym języku, zaczęli oddawać mu cześć. Mroźna Straż coś ukrywa — coś, co jest dla niej zdecydowanie ważniejsze niż sojusz z Avarosan. Co oni knują? Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jesteśmy obserwowani. Nie jest bezpiecznie. Val i ja wyruszamy w tej chwiliWyprawa do Freljord IV: Mroźna Straż. |-| Rozdział V= 'Rozdział V: Wiedźma Lodu' Wschodnie Freljord Musieliśmy uciec z miasta przed wschodem słońca. Nie można było pozwolić, żeby wiedziała, że razem z Valem odkryliśmy jej tajemnice. odwrócił uwagę strażników, a mi przypadło otwarcie głównej bramy. Ryzyko powrotu do było dla mnie oczywiste: do daleka droga, a tak daleko na północy nie znajdę drogowskazów, które mnie poprowadzą. Każdy lodowiec wygląda tak samo – zwłaszcza nocą. W kilka godzin po opuszczeniu miasta naszło mnie przeczucie, że coś nas śledzi. Val rozejrzał się z powietrza. Mimo śniegu widzieliśmy, że coś podąża naszym śladem. Przyspieszyliśmy kroku, a jednak Val wydał odgłos, który dał mi do zrozumienia, że to coś cały czas się zbliża. Noc stawała się coraz ciemniejsza, a śnieg coraz zimniejszy. Po ścianach lodowców przemykały cienie, jakby coś w nich ożyło. thumb|right|275px|Szkic Quinn ukazujący Wiedźmę Lodu Nie mogliśmy uciec. W obawie o nasze życie przyszło mi na myśl, aby zboczyć ze szlaku a dziennik przekazać pod opiekę Valora — gdyby zdarzyło mi się umrzeć w Freljord, moje raporty musiały wrócić do . Poleciał przodem, a moje zadanie polegało na zajściu naszego prześladowcy od boku. Z mroku wyłonił się kształt: wysoka, smukła postać, unosząca się nad lodem. Miała w sobie coś ludzkiego, ale było dla mnie jasne, że nie miałem do czynienia z człowiekiem. Pozostawała bezdusznie nieruchoma, bezszelestnie podlatując w moją stronę. Pod postacią unosiły się odłamki nienaturalnie czarnego lodu. Chłód, jaki dało się odczuć w jej obecności sprawił, że serce niemalże mi stanęło. Nigdy nie przyszło mi się mierzyć z czymś tak przerażającym. Zwolniła i zawahała się, zbliżając się do mojej kryjówki. Zauważyła mnie? Trudno powiedzieć. W końcu zawróciła i zniknęła w mroku. Cienie na lodzie zniknęły razem z nią. Oszczędziła mnie? Val jest bezpieczny. Krążył nad nami przez cały czas. Po części myślę, że walczyłby do upadłego, zamiast polecieć z raportem do Demacii (uparty ptak). Ręce nadal mi się trzęsą, gdy to piszę — i wcale nie z zimna. Wiedźma Lodu to coś więcej niż tylko historyjka do straszenia dzieci. Tu widziałam już dostatecznie wiele. Gdy dotrzemy dalej na południe, sporządzę mój ostateczny raport. Czas iść do domu.Wyprawa do Freljord V: Wiedźma Lodu |-| Rozdział VI= 'Rozdział VI: Koniec Podróży' Południowe Freljord W końcu zmierzamy do domu. To była długa podróż i z przyjemnością ponownie zobaczę Demacię. Zaczynam przygotowywać mój raport dla na temat napięcia w . Myślę, że będzie zaskoczony rezultatami. Freljord odgrywa znacznie większą rolę niż zakładała Demacia, a zagrożenie wojną jest bardzo realne. ma potężną wizję, ale nie wszystkie plemiona Freljord gotowe są zjednoczyć się pod jednym przywództwem. Niektóre opuściły ją na rzecz sojuszu z , wojowniczki, której wściekłość i siła obrosły legendą. Nie mogę tego udowodnić, ale może być trzecią siłą, którą należy brać pod uwagę. Mroźna Straż jest tajemnicza, odizolowana i na pewno ma własne plany. Zjednoczone Freljord pod przywództwem Sejuani lub Lissandry może stanowić autentyczne zagrożenie dla — a może i dla całego Valoranu. To, co stanie się teraz, może być iskrą, od której rozgorzeje ogień wojny. Wiedząc to, co wiem, myślę, że bezpiecznie założyć jedno: będziemy się przyglądaćWyprawa do Freljord VI: Koniec Podróży. Obrazy Eagle Rider concept.jpg|Prawdopodobnie początkowa grafika koncepcyjna Quinn (z niej powstał również ) w wykonaniu Augiego Pagana Quinn_concept_7.jpeg|Grafika koncepcyjna Quinn (w wykonaniu Michaela "IronStylusa" Maurino) Quinn_concept_5.jpeg|Grafika koncepcyjna broni Quinn (w wykonaniu Michaela "IronStylusa"Maurino) Quinn_concept_6.jpeg|Grafika koncepcyjna Valora (w wykonaniu Michaela "IronStylusa" Maurino) Quinn_Phoenix_Master.jpeg|Grafika koncepcyjna skórki Quinn (w wykonaniu Michaela "IronStylusa" Maurino) Quinn_model_1.png|Model Quinn 1 (w wykonaniu Cody'ego 'Sstrikerra' Bunta) Quinn_model_2.jpg|Model Quinn 2 (w wykonaniu Cody'ego 'Sstrikerra' Bunta) Quinn_model_3.jpg|Model Quinn 3 (w wykonaniu Cody'ego 'Sstrikerra' Bunta) Quinn_Phoenix_concept_1.png|Model Quinn Feniks 1 (w wykonaniu Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Quinn_Phoenix_concept_2.png|Model Quinn Feniks 2 (w wykonaniu Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Quinn_Phoenix_concept_3.png|Model Quinn Feniks 3 (w wykonaniu Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Quinn_Phoenix_concept_4.jpg|Model Quinn Feniks 4 (w wykonaniu Maokaia Xiao) Quinn Corsair concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Quinn Korsarz (w wykonaniu Paula 'RiotZeronisa' Kwona) Zbuntowany Garen stary portret.jpg|Dawny portret Quinn Korsarz (brak Malphite'a Żelaznej Odwagi) Stare umiejętności sek. | Koszt = 50 many | Opis = : Quinn wysyła po 0.25 sekundy przed siebie, który koliduje z pierwszą trafioną wrogą jednostką, oznacza ją jako i zadaje jej oraz okolicznym wrogom obrażenia fizyczne. Jeżeli Oślepiający Nalot zabije któryś ze swoich celi, to czas odnowienia jest skracany o 50%. | Opis 2 = Obrażenia Oślepiającego Nalotu zwiększają się i 1% za każdy . 1025 410 | Poziomy = % obrażeń ataku)}} | Poziomy 2 = % obrażeń ataku)}} }} Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów